This invention relates in general to the feeding of sheets of material into a press or other apparatus so that operations can be performed thereon. The invention relates in particular to a method and apparatus for feeding sheets into a reciprocating press in two feed directions disposed perpendicularly to each other so that the sheet can alternately be moved in first and second directions.
In general, the object of the invention is to achieve maximum utilization of the sheet of material and maximum efficiency of operation of the press by progressively positioning the sheet so as to consume it as nearly completely as possible while avoiding empty or idle cycles of the press.